An idiot and alcohol
by PaperFox64
Summary: Matthew really messed up this time, the problem was ... he had no clue how to fix it.
1. An idiot and alcohol

**An idiot and alcohol**

He woke up in a strangers bed, his head was pounding and his ass hurt.

Fuck.

He racked his brain, trying to remember **how** he got there. He really didn't like what he remembered not that it wasn't fun, really from what he remembered he had a lot if fun, but...

Well there was fighting and then an amount of alcohol that would have killed a normal human and now Matthew was afraid to turn his head, for he knew who would be there, but he had to eventually and … well he was dead on about who was laying beside him.

Now Matthew had nothing against the man but he hated that **he**, of all people, was the one laying there instead of the Prussian that Canada was use to waking up next to...

Matthew had to get out of there.

Canada sighed mutely and sat up, an action that made his head feel much worse, before grabbing his glasses off the bedside table and stood up as he set his glasses on his nose. Matthew leaned down and picked up his boxers before pulling them on.

Maybe

Maybe he could just leave and pretend none of this had happened, Canada thought as he pulled on his pants, he'll just leave and go home and apologize for … wow he didn't even remember what the stupid fight was about but he'd apologize anyway and then everything would be alr-

"Matvey?"

Canada paused and slowly looked over to a now awake, and slightly confused, Russia.

Fuck. 


	2. A most awkward breakfast

Chapter 2: a most awkward breakfast

"O-oui?"

Matthew had … well … he made a huge ass mistake and he knew it.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

You see, with Canada and all his passive aggressive ways, his drunk mind had decided to spite his boyfriend, whom he was mad at for … well right now Matthew couldn't remember why he was mad to save his fucking life, by cheating on him with the person that Prussia hated more then anyone.

Wow … nice going Canada

"N-nothing," Matthew stuttered out.

"Really? Because to me it looks like you're trying to leave, really Matvey I never thought that you were a … what's the phrase?"

"One night stand kinda guy?"

"Da, that's it."

"Oui...and I'm not."

Ivan frowned, obviously not believing what Matthew had said. "Then come back to bed." Russia patted the empty space that Canada had been sleeping in not long ago and Matthew bit the inside of his cheek.

"I um..." Matthew was actually going to leave but now...now he felt a bit ashamed of that choice. "I was going to make you breakfast."

Russia pondered the idea for a second, tossing it in his mind to see if it really was something that the blonde would do and he smiled, his usual childish smile, when he decided that is was. "Alright."

Matthew forced a smile and started to walk out of the room as he pulled his shirt o-

"Oh and Matvey."

'Matvey' paused, his shirt halfway on, and looked back to the other nation.

"Keep your shirt off."

Canada blushed as he left the room, closing the door behind him, and did the opposite if what he was told while Ivan simply lay back down, smirking at his small victory of getting the other- much cuter -nation to blush.

Canada walked over to Russias kitchen, yes they were in Russias house...in Russia...how the fuck did he manage to get all the- plane...god fucking dammit, that was a plane ride Canada should NOT have excepted and- wait what time is it!? Canada looked around, quickly finding a clock. '6:00' well that's no- 'p.m' and he left at 8:00p.m last night.

Fuck you timezones.

Canada huffed through his nose as he peeled himself away from the stupid clock and walked to Ivans kitchen, annoyance and frustration building to dangerous levels, and began looking for the ing-...no fucking way! How long had Russia been Canadas friend now!? A long ass time that's how long! And yet Matthew found fucking FAKE maple in Ivans cupboard. I mean it's Russia and that would be a hard place to get the real stuff, but still! He shouldn't have fake fucking maple!

"Gah!" Canada exclaimed, in a frustrated sound that only an angsty teen should be able to make, before grabbing the stupid bottle of lies and deceit, glaring at the poor thing with a face that said you-don't-taste-like-maple … that or fuck-you I can't tell, and placed the bottle on the kitchen table before gathering the other ingredients, grumbling under his breath as he fallowed a recipe that might as well be tattooed to his eyelids from how well he remembered it.

Yeah Matthew was never a morning person and this whole Russia scandal- wow he was calling it a scandal now? Way to be dramatic, Canada! -was just making it worse.

Fuck.

Matthew groaned, that word was becoming too common in his thoughts. 

Now Ivan … well he's never been a patient man … and he was getting tired of waiting for Matthew to finish making his breakfast so he did the obvious, though annoying, thing. Russia got up and walked out of his room to his kitchen and stopped in surprise as he saw a grumbling, and not shirtless, Canada making him pancakes.

The pancakes were not a surprise, Ivan expected that, but the fact that Canada was grumbling under his breath was … shocking, Ivan had never seen the younger nation act like this while Matthew was cooking and it was the blondes favourite meal too! What the hell!? Ivan was certainly confused and now wanted to know what would make Canada so suddenly angry. Hmmm...Russia smirked as he found his culprit before walking up behind Canada and wrapping his arms around the smaller nations waist.

Matthew flinched at the sudden contact of another living thing while Ivan simply chuckled which gained a small glare from Canada. "You're very touchy in the morning."

"Well it's cold."

"The cold never bothered you anyway-" Ivan was about to point out that Matthew had just referenced a certain movie from a certain American, a movie that everyone was trying to forget about, but thought better of it. "-you've told me that a million times." And Canada was right Russia had said that a lot, but what was he suppose to do when Matthew would try to give Ivan his jacket whenever it got cold ... and also that jacket wouldn't of fit anyways.

"Hm well you caught me, I like cuddling."

Ivan could almost feel Canada rolling his eyes. "Yeah I can see that."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Obviously," Matthew stated as he flipped a pancake.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well … I think it has something to do with fake maple syrup."

Oh Russia

You have no fucking clue why he's mad.

No Canada wasn't- well actually he was a bit mad about that but that wasn't he big thing, though Ivan didn't need to know the real reason so Matthew would just play along.

"Oui."

"Well sorry but this is a bit of hard place to find real maple syrup and I ran out the day before I left."

"...Fine."

Oh so Matthew was right in thinking that, well then he couldn't be too mad at Ivan f-

"So why did you put your shirt back on when I asked you not to?" The question came completely out of the blue and, not prepared for it, a blush formed on Matthews cheeks and Ivan smirked, once again victorious in making that adorable face even cuter.

"No reason," Matthew said as he pushed Ivans hands off his waist and grabbed two plates setting them on the table with a satisfying amount of pancakes on each, "breakfast is ready."

Ivan was confused by the sudden change in topic and the way that Matthew had pushed him away, but instead of voicing this he just smiled and sat down at the kitchen table and licked his lips at the delicious looking breakfast that Canada had made for him.

"This looks very good, as always, Matvey." Ivan smirked again when Matthew responded by blushing, again, and looking down at the table, in a failed effort to hide said blush, and mumbled 'merci' as he sat down across from Russia.

Truth be told Ivan had been able to enjoy Matthews pancakes and delicious maple syrup before, no that's not a sex joke you sick bastard, and Russia could tell that Canada had rushed a bit in making them as they weren't the usual perfect circles, but they still looked fucking delicious.

After he had put a bit of the fake maple syrup on his pancake Ivan was ready to eat them but … well Matthew seemed to be in a different boat as the nation was just poking at the breakfast with his fork instead of eating it. Anyone who knew Canada as well as Russia did knew that loss of apatite could only mean two things for the maple loving nation.

He was ether sick or upset.

And for once Ivan hoped that it was the former, because if it wasn't … well then it could have been what they had done the night before and … well he just really hoped it wasn't that.

Boy were his hopes going to be crushed.

"Matvey? … Are you alright?"

Matthew looked up at the other nation, who he had almost forgotten was there, and gave him a small smile. "Nah I'm fine." He wasn't fine. "Just not hungry is all" It was a hell of a lot more then that.

And Russia, thank god he's not clueless, didn't believe him. "...You are not eating."

"Oui, I'm not hungry."

Ivan wanted to comment, point out that he only did this when he was in a bad mood, but he decided better of it and thought of a quicker way to figure out what was wrong.

"Matvey?"

"Oui?"

"About last night," Ivan swore that Matthew almost dropped his fork, not a good sign, "you were very drunk." A low, and forced, chuckle came from the other nation.

"Yeah I don't need you to tell me that, this hangover is doing that for you."

"Matv-

"I mean my head is pounding right now a-

"Matvey!"

Matthew flinched as Ivan raised his voice, shit, had he done something wrong?

Funny.

Russia was asking himself the same question.

Ivan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the loud ringing of a phone echoed through the large house. He cursed in Russian and stood up before walking over to the phone, Ivan wished he could just ignore the damn thing but he had this weird feeling that the person would have just kept calling.

"Здравствуйте?"

"Hallo, Russia."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the phone, now that was not who he was expecting and why was someone pacing? "...Ludwig? Why are you calling me?" Though Russia himself couldn't see it, Canada stiffened at the use of the other nations name.

Merde.

"My bruder is being paranoid."

"BIN NICHT!" A very loud man, who Russia immediately recognized but refused to acknowledge, yelled and Ivan had to pull his ear away from the phone.

Fucking **unawesome** earsplitting bastard.

"Ja you are!" The other man huffed and there was a short pause before Ludwig spoke again. "East can't find Canada and now he's calling everyone to try and find the kid, he was yelling at the people he called so I took the phone from him, and … you were a bit of a last option."

Russia smirked, oh this is perfect the idiot is actually asking him for help! Ha like he would- wait! "Why is he looking for Matvey?"

There was a pause.

"Russia?"

"Da?"

"You do know th-" Ivan didn't hear the rest as he pulled the phone away to pay attention to Matthew, who had tapped on the larger nations shoulder to get said attention.

"Um Ivan can I uh..." The blonde bit the inside of his cheek and held his hand out, Russia seemed to get the message.

Ivan nodded and wordlessly handed the phone to Matthew.

"-ought he had already tol-"

"L-Ludwig?"

"...C-"

"Can we talk aboot this somewhere more private?" There was a long pause. "...Please..."

Silence.

Canada nervously bit his lip.

"Ja..."

"Merci," he said as he started to walk to a place with less ears listening to his conversation and could hear Germany doing the same thing.

"Wo gehst du hin!?"

"Irgendwo leiser."

Yes, Russia didn't need to know about this … at least not until it's all ov-

"Matvey? Is something wrong?" Ivan asked as he grabbed the other nations wrist, it wasn't painful or harsh it was just to stop him.

Matthew bit the inside of his cheek. "No I just...I'll explain later, alright?"

"...Da."

"Merci." And then Matthew disappeared into a guest bedroom, softly closing the door behind himself, and Ivan was left standing in the hall.

Alone.

Translations:

Здравствуйте?= Hello? Hallo= Hello Merde= Shit

Bin night= Am not

Ja= yes

Da= yes

Oui= yes

Merci= thank you

Wo gehst du hin= where are you going

irgendwo leiser = somewhere quieter


End file.
